In the conventional manufacture of caps (e.g., baseball caps) bearing embroidered logos on the front of the cap crown, each finished cap is mounted on a frame and the frame is mounted on or in an embroidery machine. The frame is intended to hold the front crown in place with minimal movement, stretch, or distortion during the embroidery operation.
An example of a conventionally available frame is the Tajima/Melco available from Tajima of Japan. The frame includes a rigid, arcuate rear subframe and a flexible front subframe. The subframes are connected at one end by a hinge so that they may be selectively folded into a closed position wherein the rear subframe is partially covered by the front subframe which bends to the arcuate shape of the rear subframe. The frame may be tightly secured in the closed position by a latch on the end opposite the hinge. The subframes each have a bottom cross band, a top cross band and a pair of spaced, vertical uprights extending between the crossbands. The uprights and crossbands together define an opening. The crossbands, uprights, and openings of the front and rear subframes are each in registry with the corresponding component of the other. In use, the crown of the cap is placed over the rear crossbands and uprights such that the portion of the cap to be embroidered overlies the opening, the cap brim extending forwardly. Notably, the top crossband of the rear subframe is disposed within the cap and thus at or near the area to be embroidered. The front subframe is clamped down into the closed, latched position, creating a frictional fit between the subframes and portions of the cap. Rubber may be positioned on the surfaces of the frame contacting the cap to enhance the frictional fit. Notably, the crossbands of the front subframe extend across the upper and lower parts of the crown, thereby reducing the sewable area.
The frame as just described suffers from several significant drawbacks in use. Because the top crossband of the rear subframe is positioned within the cap at or very near the area to be embroidered, the sewable area of the crown is limited. Also, the frame must be adjusted to accommodate caps of different crown heights. In addition to the inconvenience of effecting the adjustment, the provision of means for adjusting (e.g., a plurality of holes in the uprights, the uprights mounted to the bottom crossband by removable screws) generally adds to the complexity of the frame and the number of parts likely to become loose or misaligned in use. Also, even with rubber coatings, the frictional fit is often not sufficient to prevent displacement of the cap or relaxation of the desired stretch across the opening. Further, because no provision is made to support the cap's brim, there is a tendency for the brim to tilt downward, causing the crown to distort.
There exists a need for a frame for holding a cap for embroidery by an embroidery machine, such frame providing a more secure holding of the cap. In particular, the frame should more securely prevent displacement, relaxation, and distortion of the held cap. Further, there exists a need for a frame which does not unduly limit the sewable area of the cap's crown.